Highshool NEVER Ends
by hypapuppi03
Summary: Toph is the New kid in school so she should be totally invisible,Right? WRONG! She just so happens to be the ONLY daughter of a very wealthy family, so it's sort of hard to just "blend in with the crowd.... Teoph,later Kataang,maybe some Maiko later on...
1. I HATE Highschool

I HATE Highschool

"Oh Toph, You'll Love you're new school!" said my peppy Mother.

" Yeah.....Sure." I replied blankly.

"Sweetie, I know you're upset that Daddy couldn't come ,but he had a little takeover in Hong Kong." she said.

A few minutes later the limo pulled up in front of the _whole _entire school...... in plain sight....._Great.....It's the first day already and my family position makes me a spectacle._ I grabbed my backpack and headed out of the limo like I wasn't the biggest freakshow in the whole school.I could already feel the rumors spreading as I stepped into the office to ask where my classes were.

"What do you want?" said the secretary ,not looking up from her computer.

"I was just wondering were my first class was..... can I have a school map or something?" I asked.

"If you're new just go ask a student to show you ....Good luck and welcome to Greene Junior High." she replied monotonously.

"Uhm...Thanks" I said as I backed away.

I turned around and miraculously found my first class,History. Slowly opening the door,I made my way in,gave a slip of paper to the teacher,and was promptly made to introduce myself.

"My name is Toph Bei Fong, I am twelve years-old and it is a pleasure to meet you all."I said with a sigh.

"Y-Y-You're that millionare's daughter....." the teacher stammered.

"Yes, I am the daughter of the CEO of Bei Fong Incorporated." I managed to say as I took my seat.

"W-W-Well then....on to history." stuttered the Teacher.

No matter what class I went to it was the same thing:Introduction,Stammereing teachers,People staring like complete idiots._Sigh....same old same old._At lunch there were millions of students "wanting to know everything about me" and swarms of teachers "were admirers of my father's bussiness".I quickly just sat down at a random table and politely told everyone to piss off,of which they did bregrudgingly.

"Hey, You're that new kid right?" said a boy whom I just realized was right next to me.

"Yes,what is it to you?" I replied.

"Nothing much.....I'm Teo by the way." said the boy.

"I'm Toph, and yes I am the daughter of that 'millionare guy'" I sadly replied.

"Really?Well that's cool." he remarked.

"What?You're not going to gawk at me or drool or forget how to formulate sentences?" I sarcastically said.

"No not really." replied Teo plainly.

For the rest of the lunch period, I felt like an average girl. _I might like it here after all..... but I still hate highschool_


	2. Hey, I know You!

**Hey! I know You!**

Lunch ended, soon after my little chat with Teo and I was sad to see him go.

"I have Algebra next, what about you?" Teo stated.

"Me too, hey why aren't you standing?" I asked.

"Oh...About that......I'm in a wheelchair.I can't move my legs." he replied.

"I so am sorry,I didn't mean to offend you or anything." I said.

"It's okay..... I'm used to , we'd better hurry or else we'll be late!" Teo exclaimed.

We hurried down the hall and barely made for us, the only empty seats were in the front and were right next to each other._This oughta spread some rumors._

Everyone was gaping at me like I was some huge display or something,so it was kind of hard to pay attention to a single this was the very last class of the day so as soon as the bell rang I was out of here.

"Okay class, the assignment is on the board,so please copy it a nice day!" said the teacher.

Teo wheeled over to my desk as soon as class was over, beacause he wanted to introduce me to his other friends:Aang and Katara.

" Are you done yet Toph? Aang and Katara won't wait all day." he inquired.

"Yeah, Just about." I replied as I made a dash for the door.

I made it outside with Teo and I spotted the two friends of all eyes were on me as someone shouted "HEY! I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE TOPH BEI FONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _Oh Joy...._


	3. Run!

**I do not own ATLA!!**

** RUN!**

"Teo a little help here?!" I screamed as people swarmed me.

"Uh.....Gotcha!" he replied.

Unfortunately, Teo was being swarmed as screaming morons were getting on my last nerves,and my temper was running high....I had to go to last resorts.I grabbed my cell and called home. My mother was there in a flash (Along with ten of the meanest body guards ever) and soon the people around me and Teo had been shooed away.

"Oh darling, are you okay?No fractures,broken bones,or dieseases?" cried my mother as she smothered me in her embrace.

"I'm fine Mother,I'm just a bit shaken up." I replied.

"You did the right thing by calling me! From now on body guards will escort you!" she sobbed.

_Oh joy......._

"Mother, is it okay if I have a few of my new friends over to stay the night?" I asked.

"Yes!Of course!Ohhh, my little daughter finally has friends!" she said a bit loudly.

I escaped my mother's death hug and went over to Teo to ask if Katara,Aang, and him could sleep over today.

"Sleepover already?" he said looking a bit surprised.

"I would like to meet Aang and Katara in person and in a place where people won't swarm all over , I think I owe you one for being stampeded on while trying to help me." I replied plainly.

"Okay!I'll go see if Katara and Aang agree .....What's your address?" he said.

I wrote down my address for him and then walked over to the limo._This night should be interesting......_

"Driver!Get us to the mansion post-haste!I want to refurbish eveything for Toph's slumber party!" yelled Mother.

_Or...Not......._


	4. Sleepover Already?

**I DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sleepover Already?**

I was walking around the garden when my butler announced that Teo, Katara, and Aang had come over.

"Let them in please....." I said when the butler asked what to do with them.

I hurried inside to try and beat my mother to the guests,my mother had a way of.....suffocating the hell out of the guests with her ' hospitality'.I had finally dashed to the front door to see them before my mother did_.Thank God_......

"Welcome, Please come in." I told them.

"This.....is your house?It's huge!" exclaimed Aang.

"I think it's....roomy to say the least Toph! I'm Katara and that's Aang right behind me." bubbled Katara.

I took a moment to study Katara and Aang before was a slender girl of a bout fourteen,with her hair in teo long brown was sort of short,baldish, and was apparently very excitable.....

"Hello?Earth to Toph!" yelled Teo as he waved his hand in my face.

"Wha?Oh.....My apologies come inside please." I said as I gestured for them to come in at last.

**TEO'S POV NOW!**

Toph moved out of the way as we went inside..._I never really noticed but Toph looks kinda....Kinda nice....._

"Please come this way up the-elavator,and we will be in my room shortly." said Toph as I snapped back into reality and follwed the guys into the elavator.

While Katara and Aang were talking about school,I tried to have a conversation with Toph........Which wasn't exactly the best idea in the world.

"So Toph, what school did you go to before you transferred?" I asked politely.

"I didn't go to one.I was tutored here at my house.I'm not really in the mood for talking,Teo" she replied blankly.

"Oh Ok."I replied.

Suddenly there was _a DING_!And everyone got off into this huge room with a fountain in the middle of it and doors all around the door was marked Arcade,another was Pool, and there were more than I could even imagine.

"So were do you guys want to start?" said Toph with a minature smile.

"I think we should start with.....This!" Said Katara as she slyly threw a pillow at Toph.

Aang and I gasped as the pillow hit Toph squre in the face.

"So you want to have a pillow fight huh?Well try this on for size!" laughed Toph as she pushed a button and piles of pillows came out from the floor.

The next thing I knew there were feathers and pillows everywhere,and it turned out to be pillow war.

"My Gran-Gran has better aim than you!" giggled Katara as she dodged one of Toph's pillows.

"You aren't such a sharp-shooter yourself Katara!" bubbled Toph as she flung one of Katra's pillows right back at her.

The pillow war raged on for at least half an hour before were all covered in fluffy feathers and laughing like we couldn't stop.


End file.
